


Time and Death

by FrostyLee



Series: Teacup [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death is a character, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Panic Attacks, Roses, Season/Series 03, Wine, time is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: More talks of death and time, maybe something in between.





	Time and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my wonderful [Stagsis](https://twitter.com/housefrau_) who cheered me on as I finished this up. Thank you <3

“You've always looked up to me,” Will said. He held a glass of wine in one hand while holding his stomach with the other. The scar itched, but he ignored it in favor of watching the person in front of him.

Lee held a matching glass in their own hand. They hadn’t seen Will in a very long time and had found themselves hoping for the reunion. Now, with Hannibal Lecter laying unconscious on the coffee table between them, it seemed like a bad choice.

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” Lee asked.

“The answer would lie in who still has their powers,” Will quipped, a brow raised as he sipped his wine. Elegance and manners was always something they’d had just between them.

“Don't,” Lee nearly snarled at him. There was no way of telling just what Hannibal was capable of; the enby didn't follow the human around like Will did. Lee actually had their own job to do, taking care of who went where. They used to at least… since Hannibal’s stunt, Lee no longer had their job or powers. They didn’t know how Hannibal would react to Lee being human, or if he would try to take advantage, and they weren’t eager to find out.

Stormy eyes met gray blue ones as Hannibal stirred.

“I'm not saying anything. You can fucking explain.” Lee gulped the wine down and grabbed the bottle to refill the glass.

“You know that's unnecessary. I can do that for you,” Will said.

Before Lee had a chance to deny the offer, their glass was refilled. Lee glared. Will smiled smugly before turning his attention back to Hannibal. Maroon eyes met Will’s.

“Hello there, darling,” Will smirked down at Hannibal. He was amused to no end in this situation. If Hannibal had his way he’d have either one, or both, of them in his position instead. This made for a far better picture.

Maroon eyes then met Lee’s.

“It's that kind of party, then?” Hannibal’s accent was thick and he was drowsy, but not to the point of not knowing who he was with.

Death kicked Hannibal off the table. Will watched with interest.

If it weren’t for what Hannibal had done in the first place, none of them would be in this mess. Will already knew he'd forgiven Hannibal for what happened in the kitchen, but he didn't know when he'd get the chance to tell him. Honestly, the stabbing was expected, but not Abigail being murdered. Shock had coursed through Will when he’d found that he could not turn back time to change things in that instance.

After all, that’s who he was. Will Graham held Time in him.

_When Will awoke to the incessant beeping of hospital monitors, his mind immediately went to what he had lost. Abigail and Hannibal were both gone. Groggy, he looked around and spotted someone at the door. For a brief moment, he hoped that it was Hannibal._

_It was Jimmy Price._

_“Hey, Jimmy.” Will’s voice was deep, and it sounded like his vocal chords had taken a blow. His throat clicked with how dry it was. “What are you doing here?”_

_Jimmy’s bright blue eyes snapped to him. He gave him a once over before nodding to himself. The man dragged a chair over to the side of the bed and sat._

_“How do you feel?” Jimmy asked. His usually loud voice was quiet, and Will noticed the dismissal of his question. Maybe he didn't want to scare Will, or he didn't want to get in trouble with the nurses, or he didn't want anyone overhearing that Will was awake._

_Probably the latter._

_“Like a train wreck.” Will coughed violently. He accepted Jimmy’s offer of some water through a straw. It helped soothe his parched throat, and he was bound and determined to have an answer. “Why are you here?”_

_“The higher ups wanted you, Jack, and Alana on watch in case Hannibal Lecter decided to show his ugly mug to finish the job, like he did with poor Abigail Hobbs.” Jimmy looked positively angry about who Hannibal had been hiding from everyone. About what they discovered in his home._

_Will couldn’t blame anyone for being upset about Hannibal pulling the wool over their eyes. He himself hadn’t caught on, not for sure, until at least after Tobias Budge._

_Moving to sit up, Will observed the room carefully. Several bouquets of flowers sat in no order, but there they were all over the place. Jimmy was kind enough to help Will sit up by piling a couple pillows behind him._

_“Some of these are from people you know. Alana, Brian and myself, and Jack. There are several mysterious ones. I think some of them have to be from Miriam or Chilton.” Will scoffed at the name. Jimmy smirked. “We'll figure it out. You need to get yourself better first though.” He got up from his seat to move some of the bouquets around._

_One bouquet full of black, grey, and white roses caught Will’s eye. Only someone who knew Will intimately, knew him as much as he knew himself, would know what those meant to him. In this world Time came into play as much as Death did. They were both a beginning to an end. The afterlife existed for every person._

_A reaper must have stopped by to deliver the flowers even with FBI inside and outside the room. Will wouldn’t doubt that they’d disguised themselves as a nurse or doctor._

_“Jimmy, who brought that one?”_

_“Oh, a lovely, blonde nurse. She was sweet but had this twinkle in her eye like she knew more about what happened. Made some weird comment about not expecting you so soon. I didn’t get the chance to stop her before she was gone. Haven’t seen her since.” Jimmy stared at the door before he shook himself out of it. “Can I get you anything?”_

_Cathy. What an interesting choice, for Lee to send her._

_“Was there a card?” Will couldn’t help but to be curious._

_Jimmy went over to the bedside table, where Will couldn’t reach easily._

_“Ah ha! Here it is!” It was handed over without question._

_“Thank you.” The card had bears on the front of it, and Will rolled his eyes. At least it was something familiar about Lee. He opened it to see an apology and an address._

__Sweet Will,

Had I known what was to become of us, I’d have warned you to stay away from our Doctor. How cunning he is. A sly devil that seduces beings not of this world. In good Time we shall meet again, as we are always fated to. I’m sorry for your loss and hope to see you soon.

Forever Yours. __

_Before Jimmy could see, Will tucked the card under his pillow with a smile._

_“Good friend?”_

_“The best, I think.”_

_Jimmy would no doubt tell Jack about this particular interaction between them, but it was one that would set the course on controlling what would happen. They all would think Will was talking about Hannibal._

_Time thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to visit Death after all._

Hannibal stayed where he’d landed when Lee kicked him. Nothing should surprise him anymore regarding these two. Will found them quicker in Florence than Hannibal would have liked, as he’d barely gotten to know Lee. Of course, he was pleased to find that Will seemed more in control of himself than before.

A few months before Will found them, Death had been enjoying Florence immensely even when they were on their own, instead of in Hannibal’s company. Lee had laughed at certain monuments because they remembered something that had happened decades ago, or centuries ago. There was one moment when they stopped and sat on a bench in an open area, for a long while. Afterwards, they both moved on without another word.

But that was then and this was now. Time was impatient and Death was hurt, both with the doctor. Hannibal wondered if he should take the chance of removing himself from the floor. Which one of them would make him regret it?

“Ruin my fun, why don't you?” A frown marred Will’s features temporarily.

“You know he deserves it after the shit show with you and me,” Lee shrugged. The glub sound of wine being poured had Hannibal wincing outwardly. That was not how you treated a good wine.

“I've forgiven him. How about you?” Will purred, looking smug once more.

“Obviously, if I'm here with him. We’ve discussed it during the trip. You would know as well as I that there would be no grudge,” Lee shot back.

“Where did my sweet Death go?” Will pulled out the card from the hospital. Simple but elegant. How Death spoiled him.

“We’ve both been to Hell and back. The difference is I was pulled out of the fire. Can you say the same, or are you still lying in your own blood with no control in stopping the flow?” Lee sipped their wine slowly, in agony from the conversation and seeing Will fiddle with the card they'd sent. Pretending that they were still True Death was taking its toll. “I would not have enjoyed reaping your mortal body.”

Both of them were silent for a long while. Hannibal wisely stayed quiet, but his eyes were sharp now as he dissected Lee's last sentence.

“Your reapers-” Will started.

“I'm the _only_ one with that right and privilege.”

Hannibal filed the information away for later. Had Lee lied to him about their role as Death? The enby would not like the consequences if they had chosen a lie, and to keep lying.

The silence resumed. It was almost hard to breathe; the air was thick with too many emotions for the two beings to bare. Will and Lee were in a standoff. Eyes were locked. Wine was forgotten. Hannibal ran his fingers over the rug, admiring the softness of the pile.

Lee finally cracked, looking away from Will first.

“Lee,” Hannibal spoke. “Talk to me.”

Two pairs of almost identical eyes observed Hannibal from above. Questions and answers both had been brought to light for Hannibal. The two in front of him had him completely lost, but he was beginning to understand. Lee was Death. He’d figured that out outside of Baltimore. What could Will be then? He was more than simply His Will; of that Hannibal was certain.

“Have you ever thought about teacups and time and the rules of disorder, Hannibal?” Will asked. Lee rolled their eyes. They were tired of games.

“Will is Time,” Lee explained. “He’s stuck by my side and has been a constant companion in our long existence together. Now he’s yours as well. I should have known him immediately when you told me about him, when we first met.”

Hannibal was taken aback. Not a soul alive surprised him as much as these two. They both sipped their wine, this time savoring it to give Hannibal a moment to digest what they’d finally chosen to reveal. Will and Lee were both sympathetic enough to understand that it was a lot to take in, since Hannibal was new to their world; he’d stumbled into it accidentally when he ‘died’ in his fight with Tobias Budge.

Lee snorted into their glass, trying to hide their amusement.

“What an interesting predicament I've gotten myself into. I've stolen Death and injured Time.” 

Hannibal pushed himself from the floor. When neither of them reacted, he sat next to Lee on the couch, then drew them to his side so they could lean against him comfortably. Will watched them from his seat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. 

“How is the wound?” Hannibal asked Will.

“Healed.”

In the silence that followed, the enby finished their wine and put the glass on the table. They weren't sure if they should move away from Hannibal. Time was in their presence, and Hannibal was his to deal with. Forgiveness or not, Will could either take the man back or destroy him.

Who knew how long Lee would survive without Hannibal though. That was a disconcerting thought. Lee was still regaining their strength, and could barely work. Without money to spend, they'd be homeless within the month. Without Hannibal to guide them, dead by two months.

“Lee.” Will’s voice was distant. Lee shook their head.

“Darling, try to breathe. You do need to do that now.”

Lee’s lungs filled, but it felt like they were choking. Why did it suddenly become hard to think about dying, when it wouldn't actually be a bad thing? Lee wrapped their arms around their chest, trying to make it easier. All they wanted to do was throw up. The wine probably didn't help things, and wasn't that a funny concept? They were more worried about the wine than themself. Death fearing death… the thought made Lee want to laugh, but instead they wheezed.

“Death.” That was a tone they hadn't heard in quite a while. Stormy eyes filled their vision when Lee felt like they could look up from the floor. When did Will get there? “Concentrate!”

Will’s ams wrapped around them from behind but Lee wanted to push him away. Touch was too much; they had a scream perched under their chin just waiting to be let out. Lee's arms felt weak.

“Will, I believe Lee is having a panic attack.”

Another voice that was familiar but far away. The room was spinning and if it didn't stop soon, there would be a mess. A bucket was placed in Lee’s hands but his grip on it was loose.

“Deep breaths for me,” the voice said. Lee shook their head softly, afraid to open their mouth at all. “Through the nose then.” 

Someone put their hand on Lee’s shoulder. “Three seconds in.” The enby counted in their mind. “Three seconds out.” 

Again and again it went like this until the dizziness and nausea faded.

“Lee?” Gray blue eyes focused on Hannibal he had sharpest cheekbones they’d ever seen sitting on a human’s face. The doctor's calloused hands cupped Lee’s face gently. It was nice… different, but nice.

“What happened?” Will’s voice broke through as Lee slowly came back to themself. Will sounded as worried as before, but his voice was filled with no less affection than it always had when they dealt with one another.

“I thought about what'd you do with Hannibal,” Lee admitted. They were squeezed lightly around the stomach because Time knew that was not all.

“Then I thought about how alone I'd be if you took him away. How I'd be homeless and end up dead on the side of the street with nobody to care about my mortal body.” 

The words hurt now that they were out in the open for the two men to analyze.

“Oh my sweet Lee.” Will’s arms tightened around Lee from behind. “I could never leave you behind.”

“Nor I. You shall be the only one to reap me when the time comes. You would most likely be the one to cause it either way,” Hannibal stated as he brushed a kiss atop Lee’s short hair.

Lee felt ridiculously reassured and they sagged against Will in relief. They would never understand how they got so lucky with Will as Time, and with Hannibal finding them by accident.

Will and Lee went way back, to the beginning, before names or words existed. Neither one was sure who came first, nor what they wanted to look like. They switched different looks every so often to play hide and seek with each other when they got bored. Eventually they could find each other just by feeling the other close by. That game got boring as well but they always found the time to swap stories when it tickled their fancy. This story of Hannibal would be a favorite.

“Thank you. Both of you.” Lee wasn’t sure how they’d ended up on the floor, but they admired Will’s legs on either side of them. They carefully laid their hands on them. Hannibal sat in front of them and watched with rapt attention. The enby had never felt more safe. “I'm sorry I lost my cool.”

“Lost your heat more like. You're freezing,” Will teased.

“Can't help that I'm Death.”

Hannibal froze, and he thought back to the comments made before.

The enby winced.

“Hannibal, I think it's time you shower.” Will’s voice was loud in the tensed quiet.

Lee’s eyes didn't leave Hannibal’s form as he nodded and went about getting a change of clothing before heading into the bathroom.

“He wasn't supposed to know. I can't believe I let it slip, Will.” Lee’s voice was hushed. Their response was to cry but they swallowed it back to stand when Will dragged them off the floor. “What am I going to do?”

“Let me handle him. You get ready for bed.”

Lee nodded in agreement. Once Will heard the bedroom door click closed, he opened the bathroom door to find Hannibal leaning against the sink, still fully dressed. The man appeared to be deep in thought until he saw Will in the mirror.

“The only time I’ve felt betrayal this clear before is when you called me in warning,” Hannibal said.

“Keeping their one chance at survival secret from you was wise on Lee’s part. Look at what you do, Hannibal. You keep secrets of your own and only reveal them when you deem it amusing. It’s a cycle that keeps you entertained.”

The corner’s of Hannibal’s lips twitched into a smile.“I admit, I had thoughts of doing something if the same to them. I held myself back only because I could see them already blooming under my care. Lively. Free of expectations.”

“Lee is not a toy, Hannibal. Do you realize how worried they were for you? When we were talking, they were already thinking about what would happen if you left them.” Will crossed his arms, agitated. He knew how Lee usually was. Happy, flirty, and wise. He thought of how Hannibal had changed Lee. How Hannibal had changed him.

Hannibal seemed to be both of their blind spots.

“Why would Lee have a panic attack over that?” Nothing Hannibal could think of would trigger one... unless they thought it had something to do with Will. That would explain a lot. “Hm.”

Time growled at the human. Hannibal had figured out what the cause was. Will wondered if he only found it intriguing because that was the kind of man Hannibal Lecter really was. Will wondered if dying was better than handing his friend over to this person. 

One way or another, a future would be found. If that future had Hannibal in it, fine. If not, then neither Will nor Lee would see him again. Will promised himself this.

“You hurt them again the way you did by trapping him, and I swear by all the gods in existence you will regret it. Make no mistake about that,” Will frowned.

A vision of another hooded, robed figure with a staff clouded Hannibal’s mind as he watched Will walk out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Only one Hannibal Lecter would get himself mixed up with both Time and Death.

The beings would make sure he got his comeuppance when the time came. Or his death. Whichever worked against him first, he found himself assured that they would both be there to witness it.

Lee was half asleep on the bed. They could hear Hannibal and Will talking, most likely about what Lee had revealed. It was Lee’s intention that this shaky hold on staying Death was to remain secret until they could figure out how to replace their powers. They moved their hands in front of their face to examine them. The mark of Death had been there for however long they'd been alive, and would always be there. Was it foolish to believe they could honestly trick Hannibal for long?

Their door opened and closed. Lee turned to find Will leaning against it watching them. There was always a comfort when the two were alone, and not one person could touch either of them if they so chose. They were two beings in a human form that remained untouchable to all but each other.

“Will.”

“Lee.”

“Time.”

“Death.”

Another little game they had with each other. Names established, when they finally found one another again. The two came together on the bed, lying chest to chest. Their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entangled. This close, neither knew where either of them started or ended. Together they knew this moment was right, one to treasure.

They were finally reunited.

“Darling Death, what you do to me in moments like this,” Will’s voice curled the words sensually. He held one hand at the nape of Lee’s neck, and the other spread over the expanse of Lee’s back.

“Terrific Time, how you know me in moments like this,” Lee’s voice rolled the words lovingly, their hands steady on Will’s arms.

Hannibal stepped into the room in his pajamas and, to his surprise, found Lee and Will wrapped up in each other. He leaned against the doorway, his lips twitching upwards. He remained silent.

“How long has it been?” Lee asked.

“Thirty-six years too long, despite the inevitability of us coming back together once more.” Will held himself back from crying. His eyes stayed dried as he tightened his hold on the enby. 

Lee buried themself more into Will’s body and tucked their face against his neck. They were glad to be able to fix this lost time now.

Will drew in a sudden intake of breath.“Seems we have another guest to join the party.” The comment made Lee’s similar eyes peer over his shoulder to Hannibal.

“Please?” Lee asked.

Not another word needed to be said as Hannibal moved to the bed. He didn't want to give up his chance and deny himself, or his companions, this. Choosing who he would sleep next to was the one thing that weighed on him in this moment. Will took a sliver of pity on him and gestured to Lee’s other side.

Lee hummed when they felt Hannibal’s arms wrap around their waist from behind. They were tired. Having Hannibal and Will around put a strain on all three of them, but maybe it was in a good way. The two kept Lee on their toes, which was a nice change of pace. Being wrapped up between them was better.

“You both, I swear,” Lee sighed. They were inarticulate from being mentally drained. That wasn't great but enjoying the other men’s warmth was. “Thank you for calming me. I apologize for lying to you, Hannibal.”

“Think nothing of it,” Hannibal said. Warm from their admittance and honesty, Hannibal inhaled Lee’s aroma. They still smelled of smoking ashes, but with an underlying scent of roses anew.

Time and Death really were meant to roam together. An end is only another beginning, and understanding would come with patience. 

More than once, Hannibal had been thankful to the people who taught patience to him. He knew now that if he didn't have it, he most likely would have never met Will or Lee. Now he had both.

Will drew Lee closer, along with Hannibal who was still attached to the enby. Hannibal stretched one arm around Will. There would come a day where he would no longer be of this world, which was fine. He'd left his mark as the Chesapeake Ripper, and now the three had both this life and the next, if the other two would have him. Life, Death, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
